Over the mountain
by IHaveAFatCat15
Summary: Bella is six months pregnant and her mom kicks her out when she finds out, so she goes to live with her dad Charlie. What happens when she gets finally get's half way over the mountain is shocking...
1. Talking Charlie and Departing

**H**i** everyone! Th**i**s story was dreamed up after **i** saw Ecl**i**pse so **i**'m go**i**ng to get **i**t go**i**ng and see were **i**t goes! **

**Thank you for future support! **

**

* * *

**

"NOW PACK UP AND GET THE HELL OUT NOW!" Were the last words that my mom said to me when i told her i was pregnant.

i have packed up and moved out, I'm going to live with my dad, Charlie, because he has always wanted to be there for me, so he agreed as long as he didn't have to pay for plain tickets. So now I'm driving my truck over the mountains and into Forks, Washington.

* * *

i was always the perfect goody-two-shoes, and i got a little tipsy and was fucked by some hot dude at my old high school. Which just happened to make me pregnant because he lied about him using protection. My mom had told me so many times that i could be physical with any guy in my school as long as i was prepared with condoms or on the pill.

But the one time that i didn't my mom went apeshit on me and kicked me out.

So for the first time my dad is going to be there for me because my mom isn't which is normally the other way around.

* * *

"I'll be there in about a month or two." i told Charlie, hoping he wouldn't get worried and come pick me up to make sure i was safe.

"Okay, just please be careful in the mountains coming down here, it can get slippery and i don't feel like having a funeral just because my daughter was coming down to see me." He replied almost too seriously.

"I'm going to be eight months pregnant by the time i get there and being careful will be number one on my list. Now i've got to stop and pick up some stuff and then i'll be on my way." i told Charlie in a casual voice, even though i felt nervous that my friend's wouldn't even want to see me leave them behind.

"Just be safe and I'll see you in two months." Charlie said before hanging up.

* * *

Saying my goodbyes to all my friend's was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Everyone hugged and kissed me goodbye, even Fate, Leah's goth friend gave me a wave goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you all!" I said with tears in my eyes and my voice.

"Don't worry, as soon as graduation is over we can all come down and see you with your new baby. Maybe help out with him or her, it'll be so exciting!" Said red-headed Victoria.

All the other girls nodded too smiling sincerely.

"Bye everyone, oh I'm going to miss you all more than life itself." With tears leaking out of my eyes like a water fall.

With one last big group hug, I hopped in my sleek, red, BMW and drove away hoping to get half way there before dark.

* * *

**Hey everyone new and from my other story _Some things are hard to do on your own _this is the first chapter for _Over the mountain _I hope you liked it and if you didn't, I know the chapter was short but if there is anything else I can do to improve on please don't be afraid to CRITICIZE, remembering that there is a difference between that and hater comments, which after 20 haters I will stop the story!**

**So keep that in mind!**


	2. The dream

**Hey, everyone, haven't been able to get posts up because I've been a little busy trying to get some things ready before I go and soak up the sun in California!**

**I also have been swimsuit shopping because my one piece is going to look stupid surrounded by bikini's**. **But here goes my next chapter to** _**Over the mountains. **_

_**

* * *

**_

It was 10:30 before I got to my first hotel and checked in.

A soft faced young man with emerald green eyes helped me bring my bags up to room K-9.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink malady?" He asked politely smiling shyly standing un the door way.

"I'll have an iced tea with lemon and a salad with extra cheese." I replied handing him a tip for carrying my bags.

"The chef will be back up in about 20 minutes with your meal, have a nice night." He said taking the tip and silently closing the door behind him.

I turned on the TV to the fitness channel and started to do some easy aerobics so that I could help the baby.

Right in the middle of heel-ups I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

A red-headed chef with a name tag that said _Victoria_ had my food on a tray and I ushered her inside, suddenly hungry.

Victoria set the tray on a table at the edge of the room and I payed for the food silently, eyeballing the salad hungrily.

As soon as she left I dug in but made myself slow down because the baby would get upset and kick the life out of me.

* * *

I was exhausted from the trip and looked at the bed, hoping that it wouldn't be too hard, just because I had somewhere to get to.

The bed felt so comfortable that I fell asleep as soon as I changed into my night clothes and laid down.

* * *

DREAM

_I was walking up the mountain in nothing but my night clothes, consisting of sweat pants and a long t-shirt. But it was oddly warm, like Summers in Arizona. _

_Some how I knew that something bad would happen. Something flashed across my path and into the trees next to it, but I didn't turn to see what it was, even though I wanted to. _

_There were animals all over, surprising since it had to be below 10 degrees where I was on the mountain. I Heard my mother faintly, yelling at me to get out of the house, I thought about Jacob, who I wouldn't see until he got done moving to La Push, right next to Forks. The mountain was forgotten as I flurry of images flashed into view, a meadow, 7 beautiful people, Jacob, my friends and family left behind in Arizona, suddenly craving a pickle and bacon sandwich with spray able cheese. _

END DREAM

* * *

I jerked awake. Something had awoken me, but I didn't know what it was. I heard it again, it was my phone, I didn't know who was calling so I didn't answer.

They didn't call back, probably a wrong number. My phone clock said that it was 7:47 a.m so I decided to get up and shower, so that I could be on the rode by 9:00 and stop for lunch and gas by 12.

* * *

**I might just cut in so that it's a month ahead of now, so that I don't have to bore you with all the details that pretty much repeat themselves until about when she get's over the mountain. **

**Just trying not to bore you but if not tell me and still criticize! But NO hater comments.  
**


	3. EVERY DAY

**Hey guys sorry I haven't gotten a post up in forever! My sister just had her baby and I was helping out since she was scared to be alone! But everything is okay now, but I might go to see her every other day after work or spend some time there so fan fiction posts will be at a minimum, unless I put up more than one a day! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYERS AND WILL RE MAIN AS SO!**

**

* * *

**

I have been going on the same cycle EVERY DAY for a month now, eat, sleep, get on the road by 7:30, drive until 12:00 and get something to eat, drive some more, pull into a motel at about 10:00, eat, and start all over again plus my pee stops, which seemed to happen every hour or so, and I was still running behind schedule because I was getting bigger every day, plus the check up that I got for false labor pains. As I was pulling into the dumpiest motel ever I thought back to my scare with false labor pains.

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

_I was just getting out of the parking lot of my sleazy motel when I felt an excruciating pain rack through me. My back and stomach felt like they were being ripped apart. I turned around and parked_, _as best I could. Black spots were in my vision as I got out of the car in my agony. I screamed and screamed for help, when a beautiful women, seeming to be in her 20's bolted out the door half way across the lot and ran over to me in less than 10 seconds. She picked me up in strong, cold hands and brought me into her room, I felt myself being set down, but couldn't see anything through the blindness that the pain had caused. "CARLISLE!" The women called in a panicked voice. "What's wrong with her, she is deathly pale." _

_"It's okay, I'm sure it's just false labor pains." Said a velvety, smooth disembodied voice right next to me. _

_The pain stopped just as suddenly as it had started and my eyes started to see the place were I had been set down. I was in a roomy dining area on the table, with possibly the handsomest man ever. _

_"You are okay, just false labor pains, they happen to every expecting women at one point." Said the handsome man, who I jugded was DR. Carlisle from his name tag and the name that the beautiful women had called. _

_"Thank you so much, for helping me, I thought I was in trouble, but I best be on my way, because I must get to Forks before my due date." I said shyly to the doctor. _

_"Okay, but it was nice to meet you and maybe we'll meet again some time, because we're going to Forks also." Replied the beautiful women as she opened the door for me to step out. _

_"That would be great, bye!" I said in a quite cheerful mood, even after what happened. _

**END FLASHBACK **

**

* * *

**

I stepped out of my Chevrolet carefully, trying not to fall.

After checking in and eating dinner it was still only 9:30, so I decided to read for a while.

CRACK!

I woke up with a start. It was raining outside and thunder had just cracked, I realized that it was 6:30 am and that I had slept through my alarm. I quickly showered and then dressed in a casual long sleeved shirt, a pair of yoga pants and some rain boots and was packed up again bye 7:00, which left me some time to get laundry done downstairs.

I was on the road by 7:25 cozy in my truck, today was the day that I was passing over the mountain into the place that was La Push. Hoping to catch Jacob and help move a little, but just light stuff, like pillows, clothes, maybe some chairs or plates.

Hopefully I could have some time to move in before the fateful day of labor.

* * *

**How was it? It depends on you guys if she meets Jacob or not. Leave me a comment, or send me a message and tell me what I should do, until I get at least one comment this story cannot go on! **

**I need your guys opinion though mostly because I can't think of what I should do, so when I make up my mind that's what will happen with out comments/ feedback! **


End file.
